Only You
by Drownedinlight
Summary: One of the TMM classics, a sleepover story. Enjoy! Chapter 4 up! It's only partially done, but I HAD to update! Sorry, you guys! xD And the rating went up! w00t!
1. Let’s Have a Sleepover!

Only You By invader pixie 

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin', cappiche?

AN: One of the TMM classics, a sleepover story. Enjoy! (FYI, this is gonna be the shortest chapter, I promise.)

Chapter 1: Let's have a sleepover!

Ichigo finished wiping down the last table the put the discusting washcloth in the sink. "Hey, Ichigo!" Mint said, stopping Ichigo from leaving. "Whatcha doin?"

"Um… going home…?" _What is she doing_, Ichigo thought. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No…" Mint smiled. "And yes." Ichigo oddly looked at her. "We're having a sleepover and we all want you to come!"

"'We all'? Who's 'we all'?" Ichigo asked, knowing she would go anyway.

"Me, Lettuce, Masaya, Zakuro, Pudding, _you_, Ryou…" Mint paused. "AndKishTartandPaibutnobiggyright?"

"WHAT!" Ichigo screamed. "No. I can't go if they'll be there."

"Oh! Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease! It won't be as fun if you aren't there!" Mint begged. Ichigo slowly rolled her eyes.

"Fine, lemme go get my stuff and I'll meet you all here in an hour, okay?" Ichigo smiled and forced her way through Mint. _This is going to be fun!_

Mint smirked. "Oh, yeah. This is really gonna be fun…" She rubbed her hand together evilly. "Just you wait and see what we have in store for you!"

ONE AND A HALF AND TEN MINUTES LATER…

(AN: No, Ichigo's not late. I'm just skipping to the part where they play Truth or Dare, okay?)

Ichigo took a seat next to Mint on the sofa. Ryou had closed the café for a "private party."

"Okay, I'm gonna start." Mint blurted out. "Ichigo, _truth or dare_?"

Ichigo gulped. "D-dare…"

Mint smiled. "Perfect…"

Little did Ichigo know of the surprise Mint really _did_ have waiting for her!

AN: END! As I said, this is the shortest chapter I'll ever make in this story or any others of mine.

Pixie: WOO HOO! What does Mint hold for next chappie?

Mint: I dunno…

Pixie: -.-;;

Lettuce: MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Pixie: And that brings me to my next topic… everyone will probably be out of character, FYI.

Lettuce: coughcoughchokewheezehackcough

Pudding?

Lettuce: It's dificult to laugh menacingly in that for for that long.


	2. Truth or Dare

Only You By invader pixie 

Disclaimer: I don't own nutin, cappiche?

AN: And so it begins… pairings- IchgioxRyou MasayaxZakuro LettucexPai PuddingxTart KishxMint

Chapter 2: Truth or Dare

"Ichigo, I dare you to break up with Masaya." Mint smirked and Ichigo's jaw dropped to hell. "And no, you can't get back together after tonight."

Ichigo gulped and looked at her beloved boyfriend. _Do I really want to lose him over a stupid game?_ Ichigo looked at everyone, who was awaiting her repsonse. "M-masaya…" she started. "W-we're th-th-through…"

"WHAT!" Masaya gasped. "You actually mean it!"

"Y-yes…" Ichigo murmured. Both glared and Mint. "Now it's my turn!" Ichigo quickly said. "Zakuro, _truth or dare_?

Zakuro-Chan already knew her answer: "Dare."

"Okay." Ichigo thought for a moment, felt bad, and then smiled. "I _dare_ you to ask Masaya out. And if he says yes, I dare you to—" Ichigo was cut of by Zakuro.

"One dare per turn, missy." She turned to Masaya. "Hey, Masa-Chan, will you go out with me?"

Masaya gulped. _Why is all this happening to me!_ Zakuro was pretty hot, with her fairly large boobs and fine butt. And besides that, Ichigo had never called him "Masa-Chan" before. "Yes." He said out-of-the-blue. Ichigo was shocked, but Zakuro expected it. Afterall, Zakuro _was_ pretty hot, with her fairly larg boobs and fine butt. (AN: .;;)

"Good. Kish, truth or dare?" Zakuro asked.

Kish smiled. "I'll be the first to say truth."

Zakuro smiled. "Okay." She quickly thought something up. "So, you're on a deserted island and suddenly one of us girls of your choice shows up, but it's not Ichigo since she… um… died." Ichigo let out a long "Hey!" and then Zakuro finshed, "Which girl is deserted with you? Yes, you can do anything with or to her and yes, she can be wearing a white shirt with no bra."

Kish smiled at Zakuro's question. He'd much enjoy to "have" one of these fine big-chested girls with him to do whatever he please. "Mint. I'd like to have Mint."

Mint was shocked. _ Kish likes me?_ "Eheheheheh… um… yeah…" Mint sweatdropped.

Kish smiled devilishly. "It's my turn, Mint-Chan…" Mint gulped. "Mint, truth or dare?"

Mint thought and thought hard. The one simple word she said from her mouth could change her way of thinking about Kish or her life. Not really, but she thought dramatically. "Umm…" Everyone was staring at her, wondering what she might say. _I know what Kish is going to dare me to do_, she thought, _but I'd be a wimp if I said truth…_ "Dare." She finally said.

Kish smiled again. "Mint-Chan," he looked very content. "I dare you too make out with me."

Mint knew that this was coming: and she was prepared. "Fine." She said with an agitated sigh. Ichigo scooted over and Kish sat between the two and turned to Mint, slowly coming towards her face.

"Oh, come on already!" Zakuro shouted, now sitting on Masaya's lap.

Soon enough, Kish and Mint were actually making out. And moreover, you could tell that they were enjoying it. Ichigo was now on the couch's arm, so she couldn't "interupt" anything. In about a minute or so, they broke the hockey game (AN: lol!), both breathless.

"Moving on…" Ichigo said, (literally) kicking Kish off the couch so she could sit down. "Mint, it's your turn to ask."

This was Mint's second turn, which was unfair to everyone else. "Okay, Ryou, truth or dare?" Mint was being very clever. She had been planning this since the beginning (sp?).

"Dare." Ryou said. It seemed everyone was quite full of themselves and chose not to pick truth, save Kish.

"Okay, that's good…" Mint muttered evilly and Ryou quickly regretted his word. If anyone could come up with dares, it was Mint. "Ryou, I dare you to…" She pondered for a moment. _Lettuce or Ichigo_, she debated with herself. "Ryou, I dare you to," she repeated. "To go into the kitchen and completely undress Ichigo."

Ichigo slapped Mint and Ryou grinned. "Okay." He said, obviously very happy with his dare. Ichigo got up and Ryou followed her to the kitchen. "Ready, strawberry?"

"I can't belive her!" Ichigo shouted. "We don't have to do this, you know." Ichigo whispered to him as he reached for her shirt.

"But I want to." He smirked at her and lifted her shirt off. Suprisingly, she had no bra on. Ryou and Ichigo both blushed deeply. "You have some nice ones, Ichigo."

Ichigo didn't know whether to thank him or slap him. So she just stayed quiet and blushed. Slowly, he pulled of her pants and thong and she was naken before him.

"Ichigo, I've been a naughty boy." Ryou said playfully. "And you've been naughty with me."

Ichigo blushed even deeper. If she had blushed just a bit more, her head might explode. "I know." She slowly muttered under her breath so Ryou could barely hear her.

"Good, good…" He backed up. "You can get dressed now, strawberry."

"Um… okay…" Ichigo sighed. Ryou could tell she wanted more than this. Afterall, Ichigo had just broken up with Masaya, observed him get together with Zakuro and enjoy it, and she had seen Kish and Mint make out. How much torcher would they put the poor, baka strawberry through?

Ichigo and Ryou walked out of the kitchen, both silent and blushing lightly. "Took ya long enough." Pudding said. "We were wondering what you really doing on in there!"

Ryou shrugged. "So, Lettuce, truth or dare?"

Everyone knew what Lettuce was going to say, she was just that type of girl. "Truth." She said and everyone sighed. Ryou could have made a really good dare for her!

"Whatever." Ryou shrugged. "Which of these guys, if dared and given the choice, would you sleep with tonight?"

Lettuce blushed madly. "Why, I never!" Lettuce sighed, knowing she had to answer the question, or she would have to do a dare, and based on the question, she wouldn't like it. "Um…"

"I know who I'd pick." Zakuro said, twirling Masaya's hair.

"Me too." Mint said, looking over seductively at Kish.

Mint had traded places with Ryou, who was now on the couch with Ichigo, who had her head on his lap. "Me three." She started playing with his choker and then put her hand down again.

Pudding was glomping Tart, and sitting at the same time. "Me four!"

Lettuce had all this pressure on her and looked uneasily at Pai, who was staring at the wall this whole time. They were the only two without a "partner" tonight. _Why not?_ Lettuce asked herself. _I mean, we're both fairly intellegent _(sp?) _and we both are lonely…_ "Um… er… P-Pai…"

Pai quickly turned around to face Lettuce and the others burst out laughing.

"Pai!" Mint shouted, wiping a tear from her eye. "Are you serious!"

Lettuce and Pai blushed. "Stop it! That's mean!"

The laughter eventually stopped. "Okay, okay, okay." Ichigo said, still chuckling. "Lettuce, it's your turn."

"Uhh… okay…" Lettuce looked around and after about ten minutes decided, "Pudding, truth or dare?"

"DARE!" Pudding shouted, throwing her arms up in the air and also smacking Tart. He groaned and rubbed his head, but just learned to ignore the pain.

"Dare!" Lettuce said. She had no clue what to do. Her mind didn't think like the others. _Okay, Lettuce, search your mind_, she told herself. But the only found school stuff like the big test tomorrow she had crammed in her head.

AN: See? This one was much longer! I would have made this one a novel, but I decided to stop. Okies, see you all next chappie!

Lettuce: What exactly _is_ my dare?

Pudding: I wan't wait to see what little ol' Lettuce can conjure up for me!

Pixie: Where on Earth did you learn that word!

Pudding: PI_R_2

Lettuce and Pixie: -.-;;


	3. Lettuce’s Turn

Only You By inavder pixie 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about anything or anything else.

AN: So, Lettuce has a dare in her hands. When her "perfect little angel" nerve snaps, will she think of an ubearable dare for poor ol' Pudding-San?

Chapter 3: Lettuce's Turn

Lettuce scratched her head. "Um… can we skip my turn?"

Everyone shook their heads. "No. Hurry up, though!" Zakuro shouted, turning to continue her hockey game with Masaya.

Lettuce tried to think as hard as she could. _I could make her eat dog food…but the others already have done _way_ better dares than that… or I could… um… make her kiss Tart… _Lettuce clapped her hands for pure joy. She wasn't a perfect little angel anymore. Her drive to make her more like the others worked. She was a bad girl like her friends now. She could make Pudding to anything her preverted mind could think of! _I know! It's perfect!_ "Pudding, I dare you to sleep with Tart tonight."

Pudding and Tart gasped. "Lettuce, they're children!" Ichigo complained. "They're too young to have sex!"

"It's my turn and my dare." Lettuce folded her arms. "And Pudding _has_ to do it."

_What is she thinking!_ Ichigo stood up. "Lettuce, they _do not_ have to do that dare."

"Oh, yes they do!" Lettuce stood up as well. "You all had to do your dares!"

Mint stood up next to Ichigo. "Lettuce, what's wrong with you? The Lettuce I know'd never make little kids to such a thing!"

Zakuro stood up next to Lettuce. She was relieved she wasn't on her own. "well, maybe Lettuce wanted to have some fun, like the rest of us! I mean, Ichigo, you got to get naked with Ryou, and Mint! You got to makeout with Kish! Maybe Lettuce wanted to actually have fun at this thing, too!"

"They're _kids_!" Ichigo shouted. "You can't just make ten-year-olds do this type of thing!"

"No, but this game can!" Lettuce shouted back.

Ryou and Kish looked at each other and stood up. "SHUT UP!" They shouted together. The room fell silent.

"Now, I believe that this descision (sp?) is going to be left up to Pudding and Tart, right?" Ryou asked, eyeing the little ones.

"You four stop arguing." Kish agreed. "Pudding and Tart, you guys go in the kitchen and decide for yourselves."

The four angry girls all sighed and sat down. "I'll just take your turn for you in the mean time." Ichigo laughed and Pudding and Tart (both blushing) went into the kitchen.

"Oh, no you won't! We're going to watch TV until they're done so it's all fair!" Mint ordered, as Ichigo sighed again.

"Should we, Tart?" Pudding asked, looking at the floor.

"I don't know, I mean, if you _want_ to, we can…" Tart looked over at Pudding.

Pudding looked at him as well. "I don't mind if you don't mind."

"Won't your mother get mad at you?" Tart asked. He decided to sit, and he sat in the air.

"So doesn't care." Pudding sighed heavily. "When does she ever?"

"Well…" Tart stood up and lifted Pudding's head up. "I know we're young, but I think this opprotunity (sp?) won't come again for a very long time, Pudding."

"So then you're saying you want to make love to me?" (AN: I keep on laughing at this part! It's so cheesy and funny! Oh, I crack myself up…) Pudding asked.

Tart blushed. "Only if you want to!"

Pudding smiled. "Okay."

"So, should we go out and tell the others our descision (sp?)?"

Pudding nodded and the two walked out hand-in-hand.

The others turned around. "Took ya' long enough!" Ichigo said.

Mint immediately slapped her. "So, what did you two decide?" She said lovingly. (AN: In this story, Mint is kinda sorta gonna be Pudding's mommy. lol)

"We'll do the dare." Pudding and Tart said in unison.

Lettuce and Zakuro high-fived and Mint and Ichigo sighed at their defeat. "Pudding, it's your turn." Zakuro reminded her.

The two resumed their seats and Pudding looked for who she would ask. _Let's see… Pai hasn't gone yet… _"Pai, truth or dare?"

Pai turned around from watching the wall. _Did someone just call my name? Nah, it's only a 1/10 probability and a 10 chance _I'd_ get picked. But, I did hear my name. Or was it Puddings? It's a 50 chance it was. _

"Pick one already!" Kish shouted angrily.

_So it _was_ my name… interesting. What should I say? That's also 50/50. Truth would save me from doing something embarresing_ (sp?)_, but it might make me admitt something I didn't want to…_ "Um… seeing as that it's a 78.9932 chance that you would make me say something I didn't want to if I picked truth…" Ichigo rolled her eyes. "I pick dare."

"Dare, eh?" Pudding asked. "Okay. I dare you to… makeout with Lettuce. And yeah, I know, I'm copying Kish's dare, but come on, wouldn't this be gold?"

The others nodded their heads and Pai looked over at Lettuce, who was blushing.

_I'm not afraid to kiss him! Afterall, I'm not the same girl I was an hour ago, right? But, I _am_ going to be kissing an… alien… _Lettuce thought. "Um… alright…"

Pai got up and walked over to Lettuce, who scooted over in her chair, which was actually a love seat, and Pai sat down. _She's not all that bad. I mean, she's got a fairly nice complexion… but there's only a 49.656749 chance she'd enjoy our kiss…_ Pai moved his face slowly toward Lettuce's. In moments, they were kissing and… dare I type it… _enjoying it_.

Before anybody could stop them, Lettuce was on top of Pai, and they were still kissing. "WOO HOO!" Zakuro shouted. "Take it OFF!"

"How can they hold their breath that long?" Ichigo asked, dazed that _her_ Lettuce was doing this. The perfect little angel, the one who'd never do anything ever wrong.

AN: END! Will Lettuce and Pai have sex? Will they stop? And are they breathing?

Pixie: So many surprises… la dee da dee da!

Lettuce: crying This is the best moment of my little life! Thank you, Pixie! glomps Pixie

Pixie: Get _off_. shoves Lettuce away

Pai: There's only a 31.75843584758947897529845692 chance of me and Lettuce doing this in reality.

Pixie&Lettuce: And your point _is_?

Pixie: It's a fanfic, so LIVE WITH IT! R&R!


	4. Dressup Time!

Only You By invader pixie 

Disclaimer: In chapter 1.

AN: This chapter will hold the Pudding Tart thing… And also, Pai's turn's here! Can he actually think of something to do?

Chapter 4: Dress-up Time!

Lettuce finally got off Pai, gasping for air. "That was… fun."

Ichigo laughed. "Wow, I didn't know you had it in you!"

Pai sighed. "It's my turn." He said triumphantly.

"Okay, then go." Zakuro barked, playing with Masaya's hair.

"Alright. Ichigo, truth or dare?" Pai asked.

"Dare." Ichigo beamed. "Sometimes I wonder if that's a rhetorical question."

Pai managed a smile. "Ichigo, I dare you to find the square root of ten thousand."

Ichigo broke out laughing. "You're KIDDING!" She wiped tears from her eyes.

"No." Pai said. "It's only a 50 chance that I would be, but I'm not."

"Man, Lettuce, what _do_ you see in _him_?" Mint whispered.

"The square root of ten thousand is…" Ichigo paused. "One hundred. Duh."

Pai frowned. "Fine."

Ichigo punched the air. "Yes, finally, it's MY turn again! Masaya, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Masaya said sternly.

"I dare you to go into the kitchen, undress Zakuro, put whipped cream all over her body, and lick it all off!" Ichigo said, blushing. She knew he wouldn't do it… right?

Mint's eyes opened wide. "Not again."

Zakuro winked seductively at Masaya, who just stood up with Zakuro and went into the kitchen.

"He's… _doing it_?" Ichigo asked herself in awe.

Zakuro playfully kissed him. "Well?"

Masaya blushed deeply. "I'll start up top, then." He slowly took off her purple skin-tight shirt. She had a leopard-print bra on. Kissing her neck, he wrapped his arms around her and unclipped her bra. Then he quickly unzipped her pants and pulled them off with one hand, and with the other stuck his hand down her thong, caressing what was down there. Zakuro moaned ever so slightly. He pulled his hand out and took it off. He was staring and drooling at her fairly large boobs and fine butt (AN: My favorite quote from chapter 2!)

"You're done." Zakuro reminded. "The whipped cream."

Masaya shook his head. "Sorry." He walked over to the fridge and pulled out the whipped cream.


End file.
